mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TCC (Anierica)
TCC is defunct Anierican children's television network owned by Thematic Media Group Anierica. The channel broadcasts animated and live-action programmings for 3-15 years. History TCC was launched in September 3, 1984 as T'he '''C'hildren's 'C'hannel. Launch of the broadcast for animated and live-action programmings for 3-15 years and the channel broadcasts for sixteen hours per day from 6:00-22:00. On January 1, 1990, '''The Children's Channel was extended the broadcast day to be from 6:00-0:00. On June 1, 1993, The Children's Channel was rebranded. On September 12, 1994, The Children's Channel was renamed as TCC and officially extended the broadcast day from 24 hours a day. On April 6, 1998, TCC was closed and replaced by Show TV except Agleka and Pikeland. Programmings * - Exclusively for Anierica countries * The Adventures of Black Beauty * The Adventures of Crumbcake * The Adventures of Spot * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * The Adventures of T-Rex * The Amazing Adventures of Morph * Astro Farm * Around the World in 80 Seconds * Art Attack * The Baby-Sitters Club * Bad Level 10 * Bananaman * BattleTech: The Animated Series * Beakman's World * The Beano's Dennis the Menace and Gnasher Show * Beverly Hills Teens * The Big Dish * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures * Blast * Blinky Bill * The Blunders * Bobobobs * Bojan the Bear * Boogies Diner * The Bots Master * Boy Dominic * Bravestarr * Bright Sparks * Bucky O'Hare * By Way of the Stars * Byker Grove * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs * California Dreams * California Raisins * Captain N: The Game Master * Cartoon Classics * The Castle of Adventure * The Chestnut Soldier * Clémentine * The Clifton House Mystery * Clutz * Cool Cartoons * Cool McCool * The Colours Of World * Casper and Friends * Connect 4 * Cococinel * C.O.P.S. * Count Duckula * Crack The Code * Cro * CurioCity * Cybernet * Danger Mouse * Defenders of the Earth * Degrassi Junior High * Dennis the Menace (UK version) * Denver, the Last Dinosaur * Derrou * Derrou Juniors * Derrou Tales * Dish of the Day * Diplodos * Dog City * The Dreamstone * Dino Babies * Dino-Riders * Dungeons and Dragons * Dr. Snuggles * Dragon Ball* * Dynamo Duck * Earthworks * Earthworm Jim * Eek! The Cat * The Electric Company* * Emlyn's Moon * Ernest the Vampire * Escape from Jupiter * Fame * Fifteen * The Finder * The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor * The Flockton Flyer * Floradora * Galaxy High * Garfield and Friends * The Get Along Gang * Gigantor * The Girl From Tomorrow * Tomorrow's End * Gravedale High * The Greedysaurus Gang * The Guys Next Door * Halfway Across the Galaxy and Turn Left * Hang Time * Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child * The Happy Prince * Heartbreak High * Heathcliff * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Henry's Cat * Hotshots * How Things Work * Inspector Gadget * Interbang * Into the Labyrinth * Iznogoud * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * Jem * King Koopa's Kool Kartoons * Kissyfur * The Legend of Prince Valiant * The Littles * Little Brrm * Lotta * Ludwig * M.A.S.K. * Madison * Magic Corner * Make Music Fun * Mr. Bogus * Manu * The Marvel Superheroes * Madeline * Michael Valiant * Molly * Mr Majeika * The New Adventures of Gigantor * The New Adventures of He-Man * The New Archies * Ocean Odyssey * Okavango * Once Upon a Time... Space * Oscar's Orchestra * Paddington Bear * Picture Pages * Pingu * The Pink Panther * Pinwheel * Pugwall * Pugwall's Summer * The Puzzle Place * Quick & Flupke * Rainbow Brite * Rambo: The Force of Freedom * Ready or Not * The Real Ghostbusters * Ring Raiders * Road to Avonlea * Robinson Sucroe * Robotech * Rocky Hollow * Round the Bend * Round the Twist * Roustabout * Rub-a-Dub-Dub * Rude Dog and the Dweebs * Runaway Bay * Sailor Moon* * Sailor Moon R* * Sailor Moon S* * See How They Grow * Sesame Street * Seven Little Australians * Shadow of the Stone * Shadows * Sharky and George * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings * Skeleton Warriors * The Smoggies * The Snow Spider * Spirou * Square One Television* * Stories Without Words * Street Sharks * Stunt Dawgs * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * The Super Mario Challenge * Super Mario World * Superted * Swamp Thing * Swans Crossing * Sylvanian Families * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Telebugs * The Telecat Show * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * The Tick * Tiny and Crew * Towser * Toxic Crusaders * The Transformers * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Ulysses 31 * Under the Mountain * Under the Umbrella Tree * Victor & Maria * Voltron: Defender of the Universe * What-a-Mess * Where's Wally? * Widget * Wil Cwac Cwac * The Winners * Wisdom of the Gnomes * The Witches and the Grinnygog * Worzel Gummidge * Worzel Gummidge Down Under * Wowser * Wuzzles * You Can't Do That on Television * Zazoo U Jack in the Box/Tiny TCC * Babar * Barney & Friends * Bod * Bump * Busy Buses * Button Moon * Care Bears * Charlie Brown Specials * Chorlton and the Wheelies * Christopher Crocodile * Clangers * Cockleshell Bay * Creepy Crawlers * Crystal Tipps and Alistair * Dappledown Farm * Edward and Friends * The Flumps * The Forgotten Toys * The Fruitties * Gran * Henry's Cat * The Herbs * James the Cat * Johnson and Friends * Kitty Cats * The Little Green Man * Morph * Mr Benn * Mr. Men * Noddy * Old Bear Stories * Ovide and the Gang * Papa Beaver's Storytime * Philbert Frog * Phillips * Pob's Programme * Potsworth & Co. * Professor Bubble * Professor Iris * Puppydog Tales * Rosie and Jim * The Shoe People * Special Sports * Stoppit and Tidyup * Strawberry Shortcake * Topsy and Tim * The Wind in the Willows * The Wombles Logos The Children's Channel (1984-1993).png|First logo (September 3, 1984 - June 1, 1993) The Children's Channel (1993-1994).png|Second logo (June 1, 1993 - September 12, 1994) TCC (1994-2000).png|Last logo (September 12, 1994 - April 6, 1998) Category:Thematic Media Group Anierica Category:Defunct television channels Category:Defunct television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Defunct television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Defunct television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Defunct television channels in Ligholt Category:Ligholt Category:Defunct television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Defunct television channels in Pikeland Category:Pikeland Category:Launched in 1984 Category:Closed in 1998